Renovating the roof of a building requires workers to pull out roofing nails which secure the roof's shingles. This is generally accomplished using either a claw hammer or a nail pulling pry bar since the nails are easily exposed. However, at the junction between a roof and a vertical wall, various flashings and channels are used to form a weather proof seal between the roof and the wall. These flashings and other components make accessing the roofing nails securing the shingles immediately adjacent the wall difficult to access without first removing the flashings and other various components. This requires a considerable amount of effort, so workers often compromise by not removing that portion of the shingle immediately adjacent the vertical wall. A hand tool which would make it easy to remove the roofing nails immediately adjacent the vertical walls would allow a worker to quickly and completely remove the roof shingles without having to disassemble or damage the roof flashings.